Cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) is a generally clear, colorless fluid that is produced in the ventricles, specifically the choroid plexuses, in the brain. The choroid plexus produces approximately 500 milliliters of CSF daily to accommodate flushing or recycling of CSF to remove toxins and metabolites, which happens several times per day. From the choroid plexus, CSF flows slowly through a channel (canal) into the spinal column, and then into the body. CSF is found in the space between the pia mater and the arachnoid mater, known as the subarachnoid space. CSF is also found in and around the ventricular system in the brain, which is continuous with the central canal of the spinal cord. It may be desirable to remove, condition, and return CSF to treat various medical conditions. The present disclosure sets forth treatment modalities, methodologies, and therapies in this context.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.